Sea Rescue
'''Sea Rescue (aka. 'Captain's Daring Rescue '''in the US) is the last episode of Season 3. '' Plot Whaling has been made illegal on Sodor, since whales are endangered in the area. But one day, some whalers decided to go out and catch some whales anyway, even though they would more than likely get caught. A baby whale nearby had lost sight of her mother, and was lost. She had strolled too far and was now in the area where the whalers were planning to fish. Later that morning, the whalers set out in their boats. "We'll be billionares!" they laughed as they rowed out to sea. Then. one of the whalers saw the baby whale. "Hey, boss! Check this out!" The captain ran to the other end of the boat, excited. "What is it, Charles?" "It's that whale over there. Let's go catch it! It'll be worth hundreds!" "Good job, Charles." said the captain, "Let's go!" From the shore, Bertie was taking a seaside route when he saw the whalers trying to catch the poor creature. "Don't those fools know that whaling is illegal?!" cried his driver. "We must tell Captain and the boat police! They'll sort things out!" said Bertie and he drove faster towards the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. The captain looked back. "He's seen us! Quick, we must stop him!" One of the whalers swam to shore and placed spikes along the road to flatten Bertie's tyres. Unfortunately, Bertie nor his driver could see the spikes and quickly got a flat tyre. Some more cars pulled up behind Bertie, causing a traffic jam. They honked their horns and Bertie started to worry. "How am I gonna get my message across now?" he asked his driver. "I'll call in Bulgy to take your passengers and to tell the message." Soon, Bulgy arrived as Bertie explained about his problem and what the whalers were doing. "Got it. I'll be sure to pass on your message and send you Butch." said Bulgy and drove away. At the SSARC, Paxton was delivering a shipment of tools for the repairs of Rocky's shed when Bulgy arrived. "There are some whalers that are trying to catch a whale! They also caused Bertie to have a flat tyre! Butch, you need to go rescue him!" he said. "Oh, my!" cried Paxton. "Don't worry, Bulgy! I'm on my way!" said Butch and drove away. "We'll be on the case! Captain to the rescue!" shouted Captain as he sped away. "Are you sure he can make it? It must be a long way." said Paxton worriedly. "I don't know, Paxton. We'll just have to hope for the best." sighed Bulgy. Meanwhile, Captain and Harold were patroling the area to find the baby whale tangled in a net, suffocating. The whale cried in dispair. "Oh no!" cried Captain, "We've got to save the whale!" "Don't worry! I'll go fetch some policemen and rescuers!" called Harold and buzzed away. A few minutes passed as Captain came closer to the whalers' boat. "You're surrounded! Put your hands up!" The whalers laughed. "Really? You expect ''us to take orders from a talking boat? In your dreams!" Just then, Harold came back with the policemen and some rescuers. "You can take it from here officer!" said Harold and buzzed overhead to watch the operation. The policemen climbed down a rope from Harold into Captain. "You're surrounded! Put your hands up!" repeated the head policeman. The whalers quickly put their hands up this time, and they were crammed into Captain, who took them back to shore. The rescuers worked quickly to free the baby whale from the net. "Hooray! Hooray! We did it!" they cheered as the baby whale swam away towards its mother. Harold flew back to tell Paxton and Bulgy the good news. At the SSARC, Captain and Harold explained what had happened. "Talking boat indeed! You were very brave, Captain." said Paxton. "Yes, and a job well done to both of you." added Bulgy. "No problem, you two! It's all part of a rescue boat's job!" smiled Captain and his captain steered him into his shed. Characters *Paxton *Bertie *Harold *Bulgy *Butch *Captain *Rocky (does not speak) *Harvey (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes